Quand le voile se lève
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Il est le monstre, elle sa victime. Prise au piège, elle ne peut qu'espérer. Et si cette lueur signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle imaginait? - MANGA SPOILER - Une fiction sur le couple Envy x Winry. Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Ce chapitre est un essai sur un couple qui ne bénéficie pas d'une grande popularité, je parle du couple Envy x Winry. Ecrire sur eux n'est pas évident, je dois donc vous prévenir que les caractères risquent de ne pas coller à ceux du manga - c'est même plus que probable. Autre chose, j'utilise certains termes de l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist en anglais, ayant lu le manga dans cette langue je suis plus à l'aise avec eux. **

**Voilà, j'espère que même si vous n'aimez pas trop ce couple, ce début d'histoire vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis et Bonne Lecture !**

Quand le voile se lève

Chapitre I

Il serrait les poings, se contrôlant pour ne pas la frapper. Il devait la surveiller, juste la surveiller, ne pas la toucher, c'était les ordres, il devait les suivre, il les suivait -presque- toujours. Contrairement aux autres humains, elle ne s'était pas laissée submergée par la peur enfin, pas totalement. Une lueur de défi brillait dans son regard malgré la précarité de sa situation. Ligotée à une chaise, elle ne pouvait exécuter aucun mouvement, et pourtant elle lui tenait tête. Il serra les poings un peu plus fort. Il détestait le regard qu'elle posait sur lui, comme si elle, cet être insignifiant, lui était supérieure. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour la peau de l'avorton et son armure de frère.

- Où sont Ed et Al? S'il leur arrive quelque chose, je jure que je...

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui! la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le regard de la jeune fille ne se durcit que plus. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui crie dessus, elle ne le supportait pas. Grand-mère Pinako était la seule dont elle acceptait les remontrances et encore, ce n'était pas une vérité absolue.

- Où sont-ils? répéta-t-elle.

Malgré l'air sévère qu'elle affichait, elle craignait que sa voix ne trahisse ses vrais sentiments. La peur engourdissait ses membres plus que les liens. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis son réveil menaçaient de couler. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair non, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se décomposer devant lui.

- Ils vont bien au moins?

S'il voulait qu'elle cesse ses questions, il n'avait qu'à lui répondre. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Elle ferma les paupières l'espace d'un bref instant. Elle avait d'abord cru faire un cauchemar, mais ses poignets et chevilles étaient bel et bien liés par des cordes rugueuses. Elle ne pouvait pas imagier cela avec autant de réalisme. Puis elle avait aperçu son ravisseur et la dangerosité de sa situation l'avait frappée de plein fouet. A peine plus grand qu'Edward, des cheveux verts, des yeux violets, des habits noirs – ne couvrant qu'un tiers de son corps, un tatouage sur la cuisse gauche. Etrange, complètement étrange. Mais rien de tout cela ne la stupéfiait plus que le dégoût qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, les fixer sans ciller était une véritable épreuve. Ce qu'ils reflétaient lui donnait l'impression d'être répugnante, repoussante, horrible, une erreur de la nature même.

- Alors?

- Tu la fermes jamais, hein?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici?

Il soupira devant tant d'obstination.

- Alors? Pourquoi je suis ici? demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

Exaspéré, il écrasa son pied contre le sol et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Elle n'appela pas après lui, trop ahurie par le trou qu'avait créé son action. Bon sang, dans quoi était-elle engagée et surtout, contre qui?

* * *

- Interdiction de la toucher. Si elle meurt, c'est notre moyen de pression sur Fullmetal qui disparaît.

- De simples égratignures ne vont pas la tuer.

- Non, Envy. Winry Rockbell est un otage précieux. (Envy émit un grognement. Depuis quand les humains étaient-ils précieux?) Ne te défoule pas sur elle. C'est un ordre.

Envy raccrocha violemment. Il se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Wrath se ramollissait. Quelques ecchymoses lui permettraient de remettre cette humaine à sa place. Les paroles du Führer lui revinrent en mémoire «N'oublie pas de la nourrir surtout. Morte, elle ne nous sert à rien.» Envy se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ne pas la blesser, la nourrir, veiller sur elle, il était devenu une putain de baby-sitter.

La maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était inhabitée depuis plusieurs années, pouvait-il vraiment espérer trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas périmé.

- Il a pas dit qu'elle devait pas être malade, grommela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tant que cela pouvait passer pour de la nourriture. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était entièrement recouverte de poussière. Il n'y avait plus de réfrigérateur, ni de cuisinière. Quatre chaises entouraient une table en bois massif, les assises de deux d'entre elles étaient brisées, la table comportait de nombreuses entailles, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné sur elle avec un couteau - aiguisé le couteau. Des placards, situés au-dessus de l'évier, et un buffet à trois portes complétaient la pièce. Envy décida de débuter ses recherches par le buffet. Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit les portes une par une, elles se brisèrent toutes dans ses mains. Il renifla dédaigneusement. Ces choses étaient comme les humains, faibles, inutiles, périssables... Ne trouvant rien qu'il puisse utiliser, il se dirigea vers les placards. Cette fois-ci, il saisit les poignées avec plus de délicatesse. Il se fichait de tout détruire, mais s'il devait rester dans ce taudis pendant quelques temps, autant qu'il ne le transforme pas en décharge.

- Il y a vraiment rien de rien. Merde! s'écria-t-il rageusement.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas mille solutions. Il devait rejoindre le village pour acheter à manger. Il serra les dents. Ce à quoi il était réduit lui plaisait de moins en moins.

- Ils le paieront.

* * *

Depuis le départ du jeune homme, Winry gardait les yeux fermés. Elle sentait la fatigue prendre petit à petit le dessus sur sa volonté, mais si elle perdait conscience maintenant, se réveillerait-elle un jour? Jusqu'à présent, hormis les liens, rien ne lui avait été fait, elle était plus ou moins sauve. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que cela allait continuer ainsi? Et s'il décidait de l'assassiner durant son sommeil? Et si... Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique, cela ne la mènerait à rien. Elle devait rester forte, si ce n'était pour elle même, au moins pour ses amis d'enfance. Ils avaient dû passer par bien pire durant toutes ces années. Elle rouvrit les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas s'endormir.

- Si je savais où j'étais, ça pourrait déjà être pas mal, murmura-t-elle en étudiant ce qui l'entourait.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était sans nul doute une chambre. 'A été plutôt', se corrigea-t-elle. De son ancienne fonction ne témoignaient plus qu'un sommier en mauvais état, une table de chevet bancale, et une armoire sans porte. L'endroit lui parut sordide. Une épaisse couche de poussière en recouvrait les moindres recoins. Des araignées avaient installé leurs quartiers un peu partout, leurs toiles pendaient du plafond, s'étendaient jusqu'au sol et s'étiraient par delà les quelques meubles. Les trous dans les plinthes étaient certainement l'œuvre de souris, peut-être même de rats pour les plus gros. Winry frissonna. Elle n'aimait ni les araignées, ni les souris et encore moins les rats. Mais ce n'était pas la présence de ces bestioles qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle pouvait toujours les écraser, les envoyer balader d'un coup de pied, pas lui. Lui, elle ne pouvait pas lutter de cette manière, elle pouvait l'assurer sans même avoir essayé. Le trou qui subsistait dans le plancher confirmait ses pensées. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se forcer pour le former non, c'était sa force naturelle, ou presque. En le voyant, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il se retenait pour ne pas totalement détruire le sol. Son regard était captivé par les planches brisées. Le bois était pourri, abandonné depuis trop longtemps, des insectes grouillaient parmi les fissures, des clous apparaissaient de-ci, de-là, tordus, rouillés. Absorbée dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier, ni le grincement de la porte, elle ne le vit pas non plus s'approcher d'elle, et se rendit compte de sa présence uniquement lorsqu'il la gifla violemment.

- T'es devenue sourde ou quoi!

La surprise passée, elle le fusilla du regard. De quel droit la giflait-il ainsi!

- T'as pas trouvé d'autres solutions! hurla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Durant un instant il ne sut quoi répliquer. Elle l'avait tutoyé sans aucune gêne, elle s'était adressée à lui si familièrement qu'il se sentit trembler de colère.

- Tu te prends pour qui, gronda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, tu te prends pour qui pour me parler de la sorte? Je pourrais te tuer d'une simple pichenette.

- Et bien fais le, le défia-t-elle.

Elle fut soudainement projetée contre le sol. Son crâne heurta le plancher avec violence, ses mains furent écrasées par son propre poids et celui de la chaise. La douleur fulgurante qui l'envahit lui coupa le souffle. Des larmes se mirent à rouler librement sur ses joues. Elle avait mal et ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Envy la fixait sans ciller. Il s'était laissé entrainé par sa colère, sa frustration. La voir étalée sur le sol, en pleurs, gémissant de douleur, ne changeait en rien ses sentiments, cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Il était toujours en colère, toujours frustré par sa situation actuelle. « Interdiction de la toucher. », avait dit Wrath. Envy renifla avec dédain. Lentement, il s'approcha de sa victime dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas.

Il dénoua les liens. Elle roula sur le côté. Son premier réflexe, malgré la peine, fut de remuer ses membres afin de constater les dégâts. Ses jambes étaient intactes, ses poignets sûrement foulés, la plaie de son crâne saignait, elle pouvait le sentir, elle ne tarderait pas à perdre connaissance.

- Tu vas crever si tu ne fais rien, dit simplement Envy.

Winry eut envie de rire. Oui, à ce rythme, elle allait crever, seule dans une baraque lugubre avec, pour seul compagnon, un être vivant qui n'était – elle en était sûre – pas humain. Grand-mère Pinako se retrouverait seule avec Den, Edward et Alphonse lui en voudraient certainement, mais elle ne serait plus un poids pour eux. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'ils étaient engagés dans des histoires dangereuses et, qu'en tant qu'amie, elle pouvait très bien être un moyen de pression. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement sa position actuelle enfin, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à agoniser sur le plancher.

- Je sais, répondit-elle difficilement.

Quelque chose changea dans le regard d'Envy. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger sur ce changement. Sa vision se brouillait ainsi que son esprit. Un voile noir s'abattit finalement sur elle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Envy la regarda fermer les yeux sans bouger. Son état, bien que critique, ne l'avait pas poussée à le supplier. Aucune demande, aucun geste, rien. Elle s'était résolue à mourir là, sur ce plancher, en sa compagnie. En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait certainement achevée, ou alors il aurait attendu qu'elle libère son dernier souffle – mais sans gémissements c'était moins divertissant, cependant il ne pouvait présentement pas faire cela. Premièrement, faire ce qu'il désirait n'était pas en son pouvoir, et deuxièmement la réaction de Winry face à la mort avait éveillé sa curiosité. Peut-être que l'humaine en elle-même pourrait se transformer en divertissement.

Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras, exerçant une forte pression à l'endroit d'où le sang coulait. Sa force surhumaine lui permit d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Au fil des années, et bien que lui-même n'en aie pas l'utilité, ses connaissances en médecine s'étaient accrues. Il aurait pu se charger d'elle seul, mais il ne disposait pas des moyens nécessaires. Plus tôt, il avait repéré un cabinet médical, avec un peu de chance il serait vide, il pourrait ainsi l'utiliser à sa guise.

Il ne vit pas passer les dix minutes que dura le trajet, trop occuper à réfléchir. Winry ne lui avait pas demandé de partir. Sa dignité, et l'indifférence à son égard, l'avaient surpris. « Je sais.» avait-elle simplement dit. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle se fichait qu'il ne soit pas humain – peut-être ne le savait-elle même pas – elle n'avait même pas semblé lui en vouloir, pourtant il était la cause de sa mort! N'était-elle pas simplement idiote? Ou était-ce lui l'abruti? Les seules fois où il ne respectait pas les ordres, il s'assurait pour qu'il n'y ait aucune grave réprimande à la clef, pourtant cette fois-ci, s'il était découvert, si elle mourait réellement, lui aussi pourrait se considérer comme mort.

Il eut de la chance dans son malheur, le cabinet médical était vide. Il l'installa en vitesse sur la table d'examen et se mit en quête de tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Il vérifia d'abord son pouls, il était faible mais bien présent. Il l'allongea sur le ventre afin de faciliter l'accès à l'arrière de son crâne. La plaie ne lui sembla pas très profonde, juste suffisamment pour provoquer une conséquente perte de sang. Il se saisit d'un rasoir, le désinfecta, et entreprit de se débarrasser des mèches gênantes. Etant une fille, elle hurlerait sûrement en découvrant un trou dans sa chevelure, il haussa les épaules, l'aspect esthétique n'était pas son problème, il faisait au plus pratique. Ensuite, il nettoya la plaie, retirant les quelques éclats de bois pris dans les chairs. Ce n'était certes pas joli à voir, mais ce n'était pas aussi dangereux pour sa vie qu'ils l'avaient tous deux pensé. Inconsciemment, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cacher des blessures était moins difficile que cacher un cadavre. Il pouvait toujours la soustraire à la vue des autres durant un certain temps. Perdu au fin fond de la campagne, l'exercice ne lui parut pas très compliqué.

Il récupéra un fil et une aiguille stériles. C'était un travail de précision qu'il exécuta comme un professionnel. Elle garderait une cicatrice à vie, une conséquence minime selon lui, et un trou dans sa masse de cheveux blonds, ceci durant quelques temps uniquement. Une fois la plaie refermée, il se préoccupa de ses poignets. Tous deux devenaient bleus à l'ancien emplacement des liens, ils avaient enflé. Il y appliqua une crème et les banda avec soin. Elle aurait du mal à les bouger pendant une semaine, deux tout au plus. Il examina son travail. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, mais il savait maintenant que ce n'était qu'un simple malaise, elle reprendrait connaissance bien assez tôt. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur son dos, lui aussi avait heurté le sol violemment, il devait vérifier qu'elle ne s'était rien cassée. A contre cœur, il souleva le bas du débardeur de la jeune fille, révélant peu à peu sa peau blanche. Il se débrouilla pour le lui retirer totalement, après quoi il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, dont l'attache avait laissé une marque rouge. Il lui prédit l'apparition de bleus, à part cela rien d'autre n'attira son attention. Il la retourna sur le dos, la couvrit d'une couverture dénichée dans un placard, et s'affala sur une chaise.

Il observa sa patiente pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait deviner dans combien de temps elle se réveillerait, ni comment elle réagirait. Ce n'était sûrement pas prudent de la laisser seule, mais puisqu'il était en ville, autant en profiter pour faire ces maudites courses.

- Même dans cet état, elle risque de s'enfuir, murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, et il n'est pas question que j'attende qu'elle se réveille.

Il ne voulait pas que leur séjour en ville s'éternise. Il examina le problème dans tous les sens.

- Si je l'attache, elle ne bougera pas. Et si je barricade la porte, personne n'entrera. De toute manière, le cabinet est fermé aujourd'hui... J'ai pas d'autres choix de toute manière.

En fouillant tous les recoins, il mit la main sur des sangles dont l'utilité ne lui apparaissait pas clairement. Il sangla ses chevilles au lit, puis ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de son corps, prenant bien garde d'éviter les poignets. Il ne serra pas fort, ne voulant pas la blesser davantage. Il cala sa tête avec des tissus afin que la plaie soit libérée de tout appui. Satisfait, il bloqua l'entrée principale à l'aide du bureau, puis entrouvrit légèrement une fenêtre. Profitant de son habileté à changer de forme, il se transforma en souris et se faufila hors du bâtiment.

* * *

L'opération n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure, pourtant le temps s'était considérablement dégradé. Il pleuvait des cordes et, malgré l'imperméable qu'il portait, Envy se retrouva bien vite trempé jusqu'aux os. A part lui, seuls quelques autres passants étaient assez courageux – fous – pour arpenter les rues marécageuses. Le village ne comptait que six cents habitants environ, ce qui pouvait expliquer le maigre nombre de commerces. Les habitations, hormis celles situées à l'écart, étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'une allée principale, des allées secondaires conduisaient au reste des demeures. Il ne s'y attarda pas, aucun commerçant digne de ce nom ne s'aventurerait à s'installer dans les recoins d'un pauvre village. Il passa un magasin d'utilitaires, un mécanicien, et même un vétérinaire – un vétérinaire! pour six cents habitants bon sang, ces humains étaient fous. La rue était relativement longue, il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre son but, une modeste épicerie à l'enseigne bancale. Il y pénétra sans aucune forme de politesse à l'attention de l'employé. Ce-dernier, sans s'offusquer, fut intrigué par le comportement de l'étranger. Lui qui travaillait dans cette boutique depuis sept ans, il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ce jeune homme à l'allure svelte, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Curieux, il tenta d'engager un semblant de conversation.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas? commença-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur. Puis-je vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit?

Envy ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, continuant son examen des rayons. Les provisions de cette épiceries n'étaient pas très variées. Des produits de culture, du lait, peu de conserves et encore moins de viande. Il se saisit des conserves ainsi que de la viande – du jambon. Il choisit plusieurs sortes de légumes et des pommes.

- Oh, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous résidez dans les environs? Vous savez, je peux vous faire visiter si vous voulez, continua le vendeur.

Envy déposa ses articles sur le comptoir d'un geste impatient. Cet homme lui faisait penser à Winry, tous les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jacasser.

- Vous faites des provisions dites-moi! Vous êtes avec des amis? Ces légumes sont très bons frits, je vous conseille d'essayer!

Envy se demanda si, celui-là, il avait le droit de le tuer, ou tout du moins de l'effrayer. Du silence, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de silence! Tout d'un coup, il regrettait la rue pluvieuse et son calme ambiant.

- C'est dommage qu'il ne fasse pas beau aujourd'hui. Le paysage est vraiment magnifique en d'autres circonstances!

En d'autres circonstances, Envy lui aurait déjà arraché la langue, mais s'ils devaient résider dans cet endroit, mieux valait qu'il ne commette aucun crime, pas pour l'instant.

Le vendeur finit d'emballer ses achats toujours avec la même affabilité. Le personnage qui se trouvait en face de lui titillait sa curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un nouveau venu faisait son apparition. Le jeune homme, peu loquace, paya son dû et sortit de la boutique sans un mot. L'homme lui lança un joyeux «au revoir», le sourire aux lèvres.

- Un éternel optimiste, abruti, cracha Envy à voix basse.

Il effectua le trajet inverse en cinq minutes. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, il ne tenait pas à ce que ses récentes courses finissent dans le même état que lui, il ne contrôlait pas assez ses nerfs pour affronter une nouvelle fois l'irritant vendeur, pas sans s'être auparavant défouler contre quelque chose.

Une fois devant le cabinet médical, il se transforma à nouveau en souris, glissa par la fente, reprit sa forme initiale avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour récupérer ses sacs. Il les déposa sur le bureau avant de détacher les sangles autour de l'endormie. Il ne l'avait laissée que vingt minutes, trente tout au plus, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, ce n'était que peu de temps, pas assez pour qu'elle se remette.

Il reprit son pouls, beaucoup plus satisfaisant. Son sommeil était loin d'être paisible. Il voyait ses paupières tressauter régulièrement, sa bouche s'étirer en un cri silencieux, ses muscles se contracter, puis se relâcher avant de se contracter à nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, il eut peur qu'elle tombe de la table, il posa une main sur son bras, étrangement le contact sembla l'apaiser. Il n'osa pas retirer sa main, dans son état il préférait qu'elle reste tranquille.

La table d'opération n'était pas très confortable, pas plus que les sommiers de leur cachette. Il se souvenait avoir vu des canapés dans l'une des pièces de la maison, vieux certes, mais certainement plus adaptés que tout le reste. Cette pensée le renfrogna, il avait prévu d'occupé lui-même le salon, la laissant moisir sur sa chaise. Tant pis, il devrait se contenter d'autre chose. Son regard erra à travers la fenêtre, il devinait, par l'aspect du ciel, que la pluie n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui, ils pouvaient rester dans ce cabinet, et prendre le risque d'être découverts, ou bien il pouvait les porter, elle et les courses, à travers la campagne et ce en dépit de la pluie.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser être vue. Il envoya valser la chaise du bureau contre un mur d'un coup de pied. Après la baby-sitter, il se voyait désormais jouer le rôle de bête de somme! Il se déchaina contre le mobilier de la pièce, faisant de son mieux afin d'épargner la source de tous ses problèmes. Il lui fallut un quart-d'heure, et la destruction de la totalité du cabinet – excepté la table d'opération – pour se calmer. Il entoura Winry d'un drap supplémentaire, veillant à bien protéger sa plaie, disposa les courses sur le ventre de la jeune fille, les recouvrant elles-aussi à l'aide d'un drap. Il hésita un instant avant de la porter telle une jeune mariée, bien que pour lui cette ressemblance n'ait aucun sens, la délicatesse avec laquelle il agissait autour de Winry l'ennuyait profondément. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de défoncer la porte, au point où en était le cabinet, il n'allait pas tergiverser à propos d'une simple planche de bois.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du village et s'enfonça dans la campagne, emportant avec lui une jeune fille complètement perdue.

TBC

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. J'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire =) La suite vient dès que possible!**

**Merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**Mathiilde:** Merci pour les compliments ^^ moi aussi je trouve ce couple très intéressant. Pour Envy, c'est vrai que son personnage dans l'anime m'a plus marqué que dans le manga, peut-être parce que j'ai vu l'anime en premier, enfin aucune idée :p Quant à Winry, je préfère l'écrire de cette manière plutôt que de la faire passer pour une pleurnicharde. C'est plus intéressant je trouve.

**Emily:** Merci beaucoup ^^ Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour les suites!

**Ero-Chikachu:** C'est la complexité qui est marrante autour d'eux, il faut plus se creuser pour que l'histoire ne paraisse pas totalement improbable. Pour leurs caractères, forcément ils finiront par dévier- mais je suis contente que ce ne soit pas encore le cas - tout auteur s'approprie un peu les personnages qu'il décrit - même s'ils ne sont pas les siens :p. J'espère quand même que ça ne sera pas terriblement flagrant.

**Mowaki:** Merci =) même si j'avoue que l'enlèvement c'est pas forcément très original :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Winry reprit ses esprits peu de temps après le retour d'Envy. Epuisée, elle ouvrit difficilement ses paupières. Le jeune homme, préoccupé par l'observation du temps, ne le remarqua pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son contact ne l'avait pas apaisée, mais réveillée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers la silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle mit de longues secondes à comprendre à qui appartenait cette silhouette. Le garçon aux cheveux verts qui l'avait enlevée, ligotée, battue... Elle referma rapidement les yeux. N'était-elle pas censée être morte? Il ne pouvait ignorer les battements de son cœur, ni le rythme régulier de sa respiration, il savait qu'elle était vivante. Un détail la frappa soudainement. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait, mais elle se rappela avoir aperçu des médicaments et un stéthoscope disposés sur une table proche du jeune homme. Ce type de matériel ne se trouvait que dans les cabinets médicaux, cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'avait sauvée? Après lui avoir dit qu'elle allait mourir? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle décida que, quelque soit la situation actuelle, il valait mieux qu'elle reste immobile. Il la savait vivante, mais la croyait certainement endormie, elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de le contredire. Tant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, il ne tenterait rien contre elle, et même si elle les ouvrait, elle soupçonnait qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle. Pourquoi la soigner si c'était pour l'achever après? « Je lui suis encore utile », pensa-t-elle. Si la véritable raison de son enlèvement était de faire d'elle un moyen de pression, elle pouvait raisonnablement espérer vivre un peu plus longtemps. « Ca ne sert à rien que j'y pense maintenant. Tant que je n'en sais pas plus, utile ou non, je suis à sa merci. »

L'arrière de son crâne la tirait désagréablement, la brûlait également un peu. Elle tenta de bouger discrètement ses poignets, mais se retrouva bien incapable d'en faire quoique ce soit. Elle se concentra sur le reste de son corps et remarqua qu'elle était libérée de la pression de son soutien-gorge... suite à cette réalisation elle faillit se lever en criant, paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait... qu'il ait... mais elle se contrôla. Certes les vêtements qui couvraient la partie supérieure de son corps n'étaient plus en place, mais son pantalon, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Après réflexion, elle se dit qu'il avait dû vérifier l'état de son dos. Elle en soupira presque de soulagement. Dans son malheur, elle était tombée sur un bourreau, comment dire, minutieux? Ce-dernier rompit prestement le contact qui les liait. Ce qu'elle entendit par la suite fut un bruit assourdissant. Quelque chose venait d'être lancé contre un mur. Elle se raidit instinctivement. Le jeune homme qui lui tenait compagnie semblait en proie à une violente colère.

Le vacarme assourdissant qui suivit ce premier jet acheva de la pétrifier. Il était en train de tout détruire, elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle n'osa pas assister au carnage de peur que sa folie se dirige sur elle. Il semblait épargner au mieux l'espace dans lequel elle reposait. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps passa avant que le silence ne remplace la tempête. Cinq minutes, dix, quinze, vingt, elle n'avait aucun indice. Puis elle sentit une nouvelle masse peser sur elle, comme s'il avait déposé des poids sur son corps. Rester aveugle se révélait être une tâche plus ardue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. La curiosité menaçait, à chaque instant, de prendre le pas sur la raison. Elle allait capituler lorsqu'elle se sentit soulever dans les airs. Il détruisait une pièce entière et la portait comme si de rien était!

Elle se laissa faire après tout, elle lui paraissait toujours endormie. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il faisait froid, il pleuvait et elle n'était couverte en tout et pour tout par deux draps et son pantalon. En un mot, elle se retrouva frigorifiée. Il dut remarquer ses tremblements car il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle manqua de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Son contact lui était étrange. Comment un être capable de tant de violence un instant pouvait-il se montrer attentionné le moment d'après?

Elle attendit de ne plus sentir les gouttes de pluies ruisseler sur son visage pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle était toujours dans les bras du jeune homme, quant aux poids, ils s'avérèrent être des sacs de courses. « Je suis blessée et lui il en profite pour faire les courses! », s'indigna-t-elle « Il n'est pas du tout attentionné! Il s'inquiétait pour la nourriture qui était sur moi! ». Winry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas lui qui agissait de travers, c'était elle qui interprétait mal ses gestes. Elle restait la victime, lui le kidnappeur.

* * *

Envy ne remarqua pas les yeux grands ouverts de la jeune fille. Il ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte qu'il resserrait sa prise autour d'elle durant le trajet, cela avait été instinctif. Il avait ouvert et refermé la porte de la demeure à l'aide de ses pieds. Il les conduisit dans la cuisine pour y déposer les courses.

Cette fois-ci, Winry ne put retenir un cri de stupeur. Envy sursauta, mais ne la lâcha pas.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grommela-t-il.

Elle ne rétorqua pas. Lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de son réveil, et donc pointer une faiblesse, n'était, d'après elle, pas une bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-elle en désignant la pièce d'un mouvement de tête.

Sa voix était rauque et mal assurée. Elle parlait doucement, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- Une cuisine.

Elle se tordit le cou pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le mouvement provoqua une vague de nausées. Elle grimaça.

- Quoi? soupira-t-il.

- Une cuisine? Tu te moques de moi! Il n'y a rien ici!

Envy serra les dents. « Ca y est, c'est reparti pour un tour. », pensa-t-il amèrement. Il préférait nettement lorsqu'elle dormait. Il ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre.

- C'est comme la chambre où j'étais. Poussiéreux, délabré, abandonné quoi! commenta Winry.

Elle examina la pièce avec plus d'attention. Les portes du buffet étaient en morceaux, elle soupçonna le jeune homme d'y être pour quelque chose, mais ne dit rien. Tant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle considérait plus prudent de ne pas l'énerver.

Soudain, il les fit quitter la cuisine et se dirigea dans ce qui semblait être le salon. C'était une grande pièce, qui devait probablement occuper les trois-quarts du rez-de-chaussée, comme pour le reste de la maison elle était couverte de poussière. Cependant, Winry remarqua qu'elle était moins délabrée.

Deux canapés étaient disposés en forme de « L », collés tous deux contre un mur. Ils étaient dans un relatif bon état – Winry ne voyait aucun ressort sortir du rembourrage et seules leurs housses paraissaient déchirées. Une table basse était située non loin d'eux, un vase, intact, trônait en son centre. Il y avait également une bibliothèque, dont les étagères n'étaient plus garnies que d'une demi-dizaine d'ouvrages. Les pages de ces-derniers avaient été jaunies par le temps. Winry se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler et se promit, si l'occasion se présentait, d'y jeter un œil. Une cheminée en pierres occupait le quatrième mur, le foyer était totalement noir, des restes de cendres en parsemaient encore le fond.

Envy étudia les canapés un à un. Devait-il la poser sur le plus dur ou sur le... Il secoua la tête, n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire! Il l'assit sur celui faisant face à la cheminée. Elle gémit lorsque son crâne frotta accidentellement contre les draps aussitôt, Envy la repositionna correctement. Bien que protégée par un bandage, il était préférable que la plaie ne soit pas en contact avec quoique ce soit.

Winry se laissa faire tout du long. Elle n'osait pas bouger d'elle-même de peur de renforcer ses nausées déjà bien trop fortes à son goût. Elle se demandait s'il y avait une salle de bain dans cette maison, certainement, cependant si elle avait été construite à l'étage, comme elle le soupçonnait, elle serait incapable de s'y rendre. Secouer la tête lui était douloureux alors monter des escaliers! Elle grimaça lorsqu'il lui toucha la tête. Il dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant de trouver une position convenable, ce fut trop pour elle. Ignorant la peine, Winry se plia vivement en deux et rendit le peu que son estomac contenait sur le sol. Envy l'observa faire avec horreur. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir nettoyer ça... n'est ce pas?

Désorientée, Winry faillit basculer en avant, mais fut retenue de justesse par le jeune homme. Il l'installa à nouveau contre le dossier et fronça les sourcils. Elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Dé... désolée... balbutia-t-elle.

- Préviens la prochaine fois, grommela-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. A cet instant précis cela n'avait plus d'importance qu'il soit son tortionnaire, il était la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer. Et puis, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la tuer, plutôt de prendre soin d'elle, même s'il était évident qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Le sommeil reprendrait bien tôt ses droits sur son être. « Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. », pensa-t-elle avec l'envie de lui poser la question. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas vomir une nouvelle fois, garder les lèvres fermées paraissaient être la solution la plus sûre.

- Envy.

- Hein? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je m'appelle Envy, répéta-t-il agacé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle devait être plus mal en point qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir prononcé sa question à voix haute! Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux et glissa sur le côté. Envy comprit le message et l'aida à s'allonger.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement, Envy.

Il la regarda gagner le monde des rêves en silence. L'entendre prononcer son prénom lui avait procuré une étrange sensation.

TBC

* * *

Troisième chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu =) Je pense que l'histoire se composera de six ou sept chapitres.

Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

La nuit s'était peu à peu installée, plongeant le salon dans une obscurité presque totale. La faible lueur de la lune filtrait avec difficulté au travers des nuages.

Victime d'un sommeil agité, Winry ne cessait de bouger, roulant sur le côté, elle tomba du canapé sur lequel elle dormait.

- Nom d'un chien, pesta-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle tenta de prendre appui sur la table basse, en vain. Cette-dernière avait été déplacée. Elle essaya de s'aider du canapé lui-même, cependant elle ne disposait pas d'assez de force pour s'y hisser. Elle retomba sur le sol telle une loque. Si Envy était là il... Où était-il d'ailleurs? Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, malgré l'obscurité elle était capable de distinguer les formes des meubles, mais pas la sienne.

- C'est pas le moment de me laisser seule, grommela-t-elle.

Winry renversa sa tête en arrière et le regretta aussitôt. Sa plaie avait frotté contre le tissu râpeux des coussins. « Merde! », jura-t-elle intérieurement. Lentement, elle amena une main au niveau de la blessure. Elle doutait d'avoir arraché les fils, elle les sentait toujours tirer sur sa peau, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille avant d'avoir vérifié. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec son crâne, elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai! Un trou! Il y a un trou! J'ai un trou dans les cheveux! paniqua-t-elle.

Elle jura quelques secondes avant de se calmer. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un trou, autrement comment aurait-il pu recoudre les chairs? Malgré la logique de son raisonnement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer. « Qui sait combien de temps ils vont mettre pour repousser », pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Qui sait combien de temps je vais rester là, murmura-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main. Ed et Al doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

Elle serra les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils viennent la chercher, cela pourrait être dangereux et puis, pour le moment, elle n'était pas dans une situation si désagréable. Le comportement du jeune homme l'intriguait. Il n'était pas humain, elle en était presque sûre, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il semblait perdu, comme si lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Elle pouvait le dire rien qu'en observant ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être aimable avec elle, ses yeux trahissaient un certain intérêt à son égard. Un intérêt qui lui sauverait peut-être la vie. Elle devait rester forte. C'était son seul moyen de découvrir la vérité sur son enlèvement et son geôlier. Quoi qu'il soit, qui qu'il soit et surtout...

- Où qu'il soit, lâcha-t-elle à haute voix.

- Juste là, lui répondit une voix monotone.

Winry sursauta. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et le vit, tranquillement assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Un sourire narquois gagna les lèvres du jeune homme. Winry fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis longtemps?

- Assez pour voir ton visage faire de drôles de grimaces, annonça Envy. Tu es trop facile à déchiffrer.

- Excuse-moi d'être humaine. Et puis... et puis tu es quoi toi?

Son rictus s'étira.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh ne te fiche pas de moi! Je t'ai vu faire ce trou dans le plancher, et mettre à sac le cabinet médical, un humain n'aurait pas eu la force de tout casser, du moins pas comme tu l'as fait, pas aussi vite, pas en faisant aussi peu d'efforts!

Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire, mais elle voulait savoir. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

Envy passa ses bras sous ceux de la jeune fille afin de la hisser à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Les six dernières heures lui avaient donné le temps de réfléchir – et de nettoyer le sol, mais ceci n'est que secondaire. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il se posait des questions sur le but qu'il poursuivait. Il suivait et exécutait les ordres qu'il recevait, visant un but qui n'était depuis longtemps plus le sien, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il était un homonculus, non un humain. Il aimerait, parfois, vivre comme eux, être bercé d'illusions, considérer importantes des choses futiles, savoir faire autre chose qu'envier ces faibles créatures et leur ignorance. Oui, l'ignorance était sûrement ce qu'il enviait le plus chez eux. Ils n'avaient pas connaissance de tout ce qui les entourait, des réels dangers, et surtout de leur propre insignifiance. Certains de valoir leur pesant d'or dans ce monde, ils n'étaient pas capables de se rendre compte de leur véritable place dans l'univers, une place égale à celle que pourrait occuper un grain de sable. Même lui, même avec ses capacités inhumaines, même avec sa capacité de réflexion supérieure à la moyenne, il ne méritait pas une place plus importante. Son existence ne possédait pas plus de sens que la leur. Et le but pour lequel il œuvrait n'était pas le sien. A quoi cela lui servirait-il que Père obtienne les pouvoirs d'un dieu? Il serait alors au service d'un être encore plus puissant, toujours obéissant, toujours esclave d'une volonté autre que la sienne.

Malgré son envie de tout envoyer balader, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait, même lui n'était pas au courant de tout, et d'assurer ses arrières. De plus il voulait d'abord savoir s'il serait capable de se mêler aux humains s'il décidait de mettre sa fierté de côté en vivant avec eux. Winry semblait être un parfait cobaye pour commencer.

Winry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise par son geste. Il affichait un air suffisant, satisfait de voir que son geste avait eu le mérite de la faire taire.

- Tu comptes me répondre un jour?

Du moins l'espace d'un instant. Son sourire vacilla un peu.

- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour toi? s'enquit-il.

- Hein?

- Ta situation n'est pas des plus brillantes, tu t'en fiches? Tu es mon otage, et tu n'es pas dans un très bon état, ça ne te fait rien?

Winry ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, pouvait-elle seulement formuler clairement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Non, elle en doutait. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée, en larmes, sans être à l'aise elle ne se sentait pas menacée outre mesure. Elle aurait dû le craindre, le haïr, à la place elle essayait de le connaitre. Elle aurait dû souhaiter que quelqu'un vienne à son secours le plus vite possible, or tant qu'elle était l'otage, personne d'autre ne prendrait sa place. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le lui expliquer. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle pour le moment.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais parler de moi non plus, répliqua-t-il.

- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui m'enlève, non?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Depuis quand les otages ont-ils des droits? demanda Envy d'un ton moqueur.

- Et pourquoi pas?

Winry fut surprise par sa propre audace. Etrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à craindre le personnage assis avec elle. Il pouvait la tuer d'une seconde à l'autre, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Le syndrome de Stockholm la toucherait-elle déjà?

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir?

Winry hocha lentement la tête. Si les nausées ne l'embêtaient plus, les vertiges ne la laissaient pas en paix.

- L'alchimie, tu connais? Bien sûr, Fullmetal a dû te dire certaines choses. Beaucoup?

- L'échange équivalent, j'ai vu les dégâts que cela peut causer, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus, avoua-t-elle.

Envy décida de partager certaines de ses connaissances avec la jeune fille, les bases de l'alchimie, gardant pour la fin la création des homonculus. Il la vit plisser les yeux lorsqu'il atteignit cette dernière partie.

Winry l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Les frères Elric la tenaient toujours à l'écart de leurs histoires, ne lui procurant que certaines pièces du puzzle, non seulement Envy lui en apportait de nouvelles, mais il lui permettait également de mettre de l'ordre dans celles qu'elle possédait déjà. Elle attendit qu'il se taise pour prendre la parole. Un sujet l'avait particulièrement interpellée.

- Les homonculus sont donc créés à partir d'une émotion, vivant grâce à une pierre philosophale, créée à l'aide de nombreux sacrifices humains.

Il l'observa froncer les sourcils en silence. Il tenait à entendre le reste de ses réflexions.

- En fait, les homonculus possèdent seulement des... des capacités que les humains n'ont pas, en plus d'une grande longévité. Ils ne sont pas vraiment immortels puisque ce Père peut les détruire et puis, tu ne crois pas que s'ils épuisent les ressources de la pierre qui leur sert de cœur ils meurent aussi simplement que lorsque le cœur d'un humain cesse de battre? Pour guérir après de graves blessures, ils doivent puiser dans la pierre, donc dans les âmes qui la composent. Moins d'âmes, moins de puissance. Imagine qu'il ne reste qu'une âme dans la pierre, l'homonculus, certes ne devient pas humain, mais possède la même durée de vie qu'un humain, non?

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce raisonnement. Il ne la soupçonnait pas capable d'une telle perspicacité. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as d'autres théories?

- J'ai faux? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ne daigna pas la regarder en face, ni lui répondre. Winry serra les poings. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce comportement, celui qu'Edward adoptait dès qu'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

- Depuis combien de temps vis-tu?

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé directement s'il était un homonculus. Elle avait soupçonné, réfléchi, et compris. Il la considéra un instant avant de parler. Cela ne servait à rien de nier.

- Assez longtemps.

- Tu ne veux pas être plus précis?

- J'en ai déjà trop dit.

- Justement, un peu plus un peu moins, ça ne va pas te tuer, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle eut beau insister, il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Elle agita les mains devant lui, secoua son bras, mais ne gagna rien d'autres que de violents vertiges. Lentement elle se repositionna contre le dossier, inclinant la tête du côté opposé au jeune homme – homonculus ou humain, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Son ventre se mit à grogner, enlevée durant la nuit précédente, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir. Elle grimaça, voilà d'où venait ses vertiges.

- Tu vas encore vomir? grogna-t-il.

- Non, dit-elle doucement, je crois que j'ai trop faim.

Envy fut soulagé, au moins il n'aurait pas à nettoyer à nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il n'était plus à un rôle près après tout, cuisiner n'était pas si désagréable.

Winry entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Elle rit légèrement lorsqu'une image d'Envy vêtu d'un tablier rose lui traversa l'esprit. Elle espérait qu'il ne mettrait pas une éternité pour lui préparer quelque chose, elle mourait de faim. « Je me demande ce qu'il va pouvoir faire...»

- … sans cuisinière, gémit-elle.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense qu'à partir de celui-là, je m'éloigne plus de l'histoire originelle, et surtout du caractère des personnages, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même =) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Envy s'immobilisa en plein milieu de la cuisine. Comment avait-il pu oublier le manque d'équipement de celle-ci? Il perçut la présence de Winry avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Elle s'agrippa légèrement au bras du jeune homme pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Une idée? murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Envy grogna.

- On peut peut-être faire un feu? proposa-t-elle.

- Pour faire cramer toute la maison?

- Tu vois une autre solution?

Il grogna à nouveau. Ce n'était pas une excellente idée, mais c'était la seule qu'ils avaient. Il la guida jusqu'à une chaise. Il en vérifia la solidité avant de l'y installer.

- Tu peux te servir de ces deux chaises, suggéra Winry. Il doit bien rester des casseroles dans un des placards, non?

Envy acquiesça. Winry ne lui donnait pas d'ordres, elle lui soumettait des idées. Il poussa la table contre un mur, et disloqua les deux chaises au milieu de la pièce. Plus tôt, il avait repéré des allumettes et quelques casseroles. Il aplatit le dessus du tas de bois pour pouvoir faire tenir le récipient. Au moment de choisir quels légumes cuire, un autre problème se posa.

- Il n'y a pas l'eau courante, hein? devina Winry en l'observant hésiter devant les courses.

- J'avais pas prévu de faire à manger, grommela-t-il, ressentant soudainement le besoin de s'expliquer.

- T'as qu'à faire une conserve. Il y en a bien une qui ne nécessite pas d'eau.

Envy s'exécuta, choisissant au hasard. Il devrait retourner chercher de l'eau chez l'épicier, à moins de trouver une autre solution. Les humains ne pouvaient pas survivre longtemps sans boire.

Winry s'endormit durant la cuisson. Envy la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de mangeable, tout du moins pour quelqu'un qui, comme Winry, aurait manger n'importe quoi tellement elle avait faim.

Ils mangèrent en silence, assis de part et d'autre de la vieille table. Winry n'osait pas aborder le sujet des homonculus. Envy n'avait pas l'air enclin à lui fournir les réponses qu'elle désirait. De plus elle était consciente que cette nouvelle entente entre eux était précaire. Ils étaient différents, elle humaine, lui non, elle la victime, lui le ravisseur. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle était toujours son otage, mais la lueur qu'elle entrevoyait parfois dans ses yeux lui laissait espérer qu'il puisse changer, l'aider même.

* * *

Winry regagna le salon sans un autre mot qu'un timide merci. Les calmants qu'il lui avait donnés devaient être forts, très forts, son corps réclamait encore du repos. Elle s'affala sur le canapé. Envy la suivit peu de temps après. Il la dérangea pour prendre lui aussi place sur le canapé, plaçant la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Winry était trop fatiguée pour s'étonner de ce geste.

- Tu vas faire quoi quand ils me retrouveront? murmura-t-elle.

- Qui ça?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Ed et Al, tu sais bien qu'ils vont me trouver. Et après? Je vais encore être enlevée? Par toi? Par un autre?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? grommela Envy.

Il ne savait déjà pas exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il aurait dû s'éloigner d'elle, non pas se rapprocher. Les humains donnaient un nom à ce phénomène. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, le syndrome de Lima, voilà, c'était ça, lorsque le ravisseur trouve un intérêt nouveau à sa victime.

- Envy, commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi?

- Aucune idée, répondit-il honnêtement.

Au début, il s'était occupé d'elle uniquement pour ne pas subir les foudres de Wrath et de Père. Il avait peut-être été plus attentionné que nécessaire, mais le fait qu'elle ne se brise pas immédiatement sous sa pression l'avait intrigué. Elle n'était pas comme ses anciennes victimes, ou était-ce sa vision des choses qui n'était plus la même? Il observait Winry depuis longtemps, cela faisait parti de son travail, de la surveillance exercée autour de Fullmetal.

Il avait souvent envié l'amitié qui la liait à l'avorton. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté si facilement de se charger de son enlèvement - et ce malgré les inconvénients – pour se rapprocher d'elle, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre. Les années passées aux côtés des humains n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Son envie d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses l'avait petit à petit éloigné de son but initial: servir Père. Mais pouvait-il vraiment prétendre à une vie plus simple, une vie humaine? Nombre de choses nécessite un apprentissage, devenir humain devait bien s'apprendre aussi.

Il remarqua le souffle régulier de Winry, elle s'était endormie. Il se laissa bercer par ce rythme. Une douche chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien sans avoir eu besoin de commettre – littéralement – un meurtre. D'ordinaire, rien excepté la mort ne pouvait l'apaiser. Cette situation était étrange, agréablement étrange. Jamais personne ne s'était endormi si près de lui, pas volontairement du moins. Le sommeil de Winry ne semblait nullement dérangé par sa présence.

Les syndromes de Stockholm et de Lima les touchaient-ils réellement? Quoi d'autre pouvait-il expliquer le changement dans leur relation?

Il grimaça.

- Une relation avec une humaine. Je suis devenu fou, murmura-t-il.

- La folie a du bon parfois.

Il fixa Winry avec étonnement.

- Tu ne dormais pas?

- Tes cachets sont une horreur, je m'endors et me réveille n'importe quand, grommela-t-elle.

Ignorant son commentaire sur les médicaments, il attendit en silence qu'elle se relève, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Tu ne bouges pas?

- Je te gêne tant que ça? demanda-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il remua, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Winry s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de son... elle se raidit, comment pouvait-elle le qualifier, son ami? Elle ne savait pas s'il était correct d'utiliser ce terme entre eux, c'était peut-être un peu prématuré.

«Pourquoi pas», pensa-t-elle. Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins cela lui paraissait fou. Après tout, elle se reposait bien sur lui, malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées le matin même. Le souvenir la fit frissonner. Elle attendit la peur et le dégoût, elle attendit que son corps réagisse, que son cerveau lui crie de s'éloigner de ce monstre. Cependant, elle ne ressentit rien de tout cela. «Tu fais preuve de beaucoup trop d'empathie», lui avait dit un jour Pinako. C'était peut-être cette empathie qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la panique. En écoutant son histoire, elle avait en quelque sorte appris à le connaître lui et même à le comprendre un peu. Elle n'arrivait plus à le considérer comme un monstre.

«Et je ne le connais que depuis une journée!». Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de se produire s'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, s'il acceptait de s'ouvrir un peu plus, s'ils se rapprochaient plus. En fait si, elle avait une idée de ce qu'il se passerait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou non.

- Envy?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ca te dérange si je t'utilise comme oreiller? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Envy resta silencieux tout en s'installant plus confortablement. Winry sourit.

La nature humaine et celle des homonculus n'étaient pas autant opposées qu'on le croyait. Un simple contact, un unique moment de répit, avait mené deux êtres différents à s'accepter mutuellement. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le calme qui régnait entre eux n'était pas factice. Demandez leur de vous expliquer, ils ne pourraient vous répondre pourquoi la présence de l'autre les affectait tellement. Peut-être étaient-ils prédestinés à se rencontrer, à s'écouter.

Envy ne croyait pas en Dieu et ce malgré le projet de Père. Il ne croyait qu'en la violence du monde et la domination par le pouvoir. Winry n'y croyait pas non plus. Trop de choses s'étaient produites autour d'elle pour que cette croyance subsiste. Cependant, elle avait confiance en l'âme de chacun pour diriger les actions de son propriétaire, bonnes ou mauvaises, tout dépendait de la nature de l'être auquel elle appartenait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Envy se mit à caresser ses cheveux, tous deux remirent en doute leurs certitudes. Qui aurait pu sainement croire à leur rencontre?

Envy se surprit à aimer le contact doux et soyeux. Winry céda à nouveau au sommeil, pour la nuit cette fois-ci il l'espérait. Elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces, lui aussi d'ailleurs.

La voie dans laquelle ils semblaient s'engager ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil effleurèrent le visage de la jeune fille encore endormie. Winry remua, gênée par ce changement de luminosité. Elle passa une main sous sa tête et soupira. Elle avait rêvé de la repousse de ses cheveux, seulement rêvé. Ce fut lorsque sa peau frotta contre le tissu du canapé qu'elle remarqua l'absence d'Envy.

Elle s'assit avec précaution. La tête ne lui tourna pas, sa vision ne se brouilla pas non plus. Enfin, les nausées et les vertiges avaient disparu.

- Envy? appela-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle haussa les épaules, il était probablement sorti. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas depuis des années, elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper en disant qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester assis à ne rien faire.

Winry tenta de se lever, sans succès, elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur les coussins.

- Et merde, grommela-t-elle. Bon, va falloir y aller en douceur.

Elle étendit d'abord ses bras, puis ses jambes, elle sentit ses articulations craquer. Il fallait qu'elle bouge elle aussi avant de devenir incapable de poser un pied devant l'autre. Elle essaya de se lever à nouveau, plus lentement. Elle se tint au dossier du canapé, puis au mur pour plus de sécurité.

Il devait bien y avoir une salle de bain dans cette maison. Il suffisait de la trouver.

Elle sortit du salon et se retrouva face aux escaliers.

- Pas le ventre vide, grogna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle se choisit une pomme et la mangea rapidement.

De retour en bas des escaliers, Winry hésita pendant de longues secondes. A cet instant, elle doutait de ses capacités physiques et la dizaine de marches lui semblait être un obstacle insurmontable. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours attendre qu'Envy revienne, mais combien de temps faudrait-il qu'elle attende? Non, elle ne pouvait pas attendre à loisir. Elle avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain, elle devait venir à bout de cet escalier.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa son pied sur la première marche.

To Be Continued

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'espère pouvoir continuer de publier les chapitres régulièrement, mais j'ai repris les cours, alors ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué. **

**Pour ceux et celles qui sont dans mon cas, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée =)**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

La montée fut éprouvante. Ses muscles lui criaient de s'arrêter, de les laisser se reposer. Epuisée, elle marqua une pause à la moitié du chemin. Winry s'appuya contre la rambarde en soupirant. Elle ne se pensait pas aussi affaiblie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Envy soit là, à ses côtés, pour l'aider.

- Jamais là quand on en a besoin, grommela-t-elle.

- Tu parles de moi? susurra Envy à son oreille en l'enlaçant.

- Quoi? s'exclama Winry.

Au contact du jeune homme, ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Elle le croyait dehors. Envy la souleva dans ses bras en ricanant. Winry n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'ils étaient déjà à l'étage. Contrairement à ce qu'elle prévoyait, il ne la posa pas et continua en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne se débattit pas. Cela ne servait à rien de toute manière, mais elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Cette pensée ne la fit rougir que plus.

Il la déposa délicatement, puis lui ouvrit la porte en effectuant une révérence. Winry sourit maladroitement, peu habituée à ce genre d'attention. Il tira la langue comme un enfant et se détourna.

- Je ne serai pas loin. Appelle-moi quand tu voudras redescendre, lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Winry resta bouche-bée. Une relation entre deux personnes pouvait-elle réellement se transformer en si peu de temps? Elle y pensa quelques instants, immobile, avant de décider que la vie réservait bien assez de surprises pour que l'une lui arrive à elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Si cette pièce était dans le même état que toutes les autres... elle ne préférait pas y penser.

En dépit de ses peurs, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que les meubles communs à toute salle de bain étaient présents, et dans un état convenable qui plus est. Elle s'étonna même de ne pas trouver la même couche de poussière qui régnait dans le reste de la maison.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'y en a même pas sur l'évier!

Winry s'en approcha avec méfiance et ouvrit le robinet, sans grand espoir. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir l'eau couler.

- Ca ne marchait pas hier! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle entendit un léger gloussement et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était exprimée à haute voix. Envy devait sûrement attendre sa réaction derrière la porte. Elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il y avait tant de facettes en lui qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à ne révéler que celle de monstre aux yeux du monde. «Il ne connait pas sa vraie valeur,» pensa-t-elle, «personne ne le lui a jamais dit.».

Elle soupira. Malgré son affection grandissante pour lui, Winry n'était pas naïve au point de croire que tout était réglé. Certes, elle n'était plus réellement un otage – Envy ne lui ferait plus de mal, elle en était sûre – mais qu'en était-il pour les autres? Ed et Al devaient se faire un sang d'encre en ce moment même. Et ce Père dont Envy lui avait parlé, elle doutait qu'il soit ravi de connaître la réalité de la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils, les frères Elric lui étaient sortis de la tête. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de les laisser dans l'ignorance – involontairement cela dit.

- Il faudra bien quitter cette maison, murmura-t-elle en s'observant dans le miroir fendu suspendu au dessus du lavabo. Ca ne sert à rien d'espérer quelque chose qui ne pourra pas se produire.

Occultant sa blessure, Winry mit la tête sous l'eau. Une idée comme une autre pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Une vive impression de brûlure lui transperça le crâne, elle l'ignora.

Espérer qu'il n'arrive rien de grave à Envy, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Persuader Ed et Al de ne pas lui faire de mal se révèlerait sans doute dur, mais pas impossible. Cependant, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le protéger de son propre clan. Elle repassa sous le filet d'eau – grimaçant lorsque la sensation de brûlure réapparut. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle décida de ne pas se préoccuper d'autre chose que de ce qu'elle avait à faire dans la salle de bain. Penser viendrait après.

Elle ne sortit de la salle de bain qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle avait remis la tête sous l'eau dès que des pensées indésirables refaisaient surface. Autant dire que cela l'avait énormément retardée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Envy adossé au mur d'en face. Elle le gratifia d'un faible sourire, espérant qu'il n'y prêterait pas attention. Raté.

- Un problème? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Winry secoua la tête.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai du bouger un peu trop, je ne me sens pas très bien.

A peine eut-elle effectué un battement de cils qu'il était auprès d'elle. Il l'observa durant de longues secondes avant de la soulever délicatement dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il les fit regagner le salon. Winry sentait qu'il était contrarié, la délicatesse avec laquelle il la tenait trahissait plus de fermeté, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse.

Il l'assit sur le canapé et prit place sur la table basse.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Winry resta muette. Elle savait qu'il n'attendait pas d'autre réponse que son silence. Le sérieux avec lequel il avait parlé ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le sujet qu'il désirait aborder.

- Ca ne peut pas durer éternellement, commença-t-il, cette situation je veux dire. Ils ne m'ont pas encore appelé, ça ne va plus tarder. Et quand ils me demanderont si tout se passe comme prévu, dans quel état tu es, je mentirai, mais je ne pourrai pas le faire très longtemps. De plus, Fullmetal finira bien par te trouver. Le temps que tu as passé ici doit lui paraître énorme.

Winry acquiesça. Tout cela était vrai.

- Quand crois-tu qu'ils arriveront?

- Aucune idée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ca dépend des pistes qu'ils ont. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton travail.

Envy se crispa légèrement. Il avait fait son travail correctement, comme d'habitude. Il eut beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait indiquer leur position au morveux.

- Ils sauront obligatoirement que c'est moi, mais ils ne sauront pas où chercher, marmonna-t-il.

Il sembla contrarié et cela la blessa. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui suffisait, il ne voulait déjà plus être à ses côtés.

- Il faudrait que je les mette sur la voie. Ils mettront trop de temps sinon, continua-t-il.

Winry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il cherchait vraiment à se débarrasser d'elle.

- Pour ça, il faut que je te laisse toute seule un petit moment. Aujourd'hui c'est risqué, t'as encore du mal à te déplacer. Ca me laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Demain, tu devrais pouvoir monter les escaliers sans aide. J'en aurai pas pour longtemps, mais je préfère être sûr que tu puisses te débrouiller, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

- Tu peux partir tout de suite si tu veux, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Envy haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, je peux me débrouiller. L'accès à la cuisine n'est pas difficile, et celui à la salle de bain, si je prends mon temps, n'est pas impossible. Je suis grande, tu peux y aller.

Malgré ses efforts, son ton était sec, hostile. Envy se redressa – quand s'était-il penché autant?.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Rien de spécial. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Tu veux me laisser partir comme ça?

Envy serra et desserra ses poings nerveusement.

- Je... je ne veux plus être considéré comme ton tortionnaire. Tu ne me vois plus comme tel, je le vois dans tes yeux, je veux être sûr de ne plus l'être. Une fois que tu seras à nouveau en sécurité aux côtés de tes proches, je me sentirai mieux.

Winry écarquilla les yeux. Il faisait tout ça pour sa... sécurité?

- Dans l'absolu, je ne serais pas plus en sécurité avec toi, qu'avec eux?

- Non. Mon monde est le pire. Tu ne sais pas ce que les «miens» seraient capables de te faire.

Il enfouit son front entre ses mains.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission, marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

Elle croisa discrètement les doigts. C'était puéril de sa part, mais elle espérait qu'il... qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle. Puéril et cliché était cette sensation de chaleur qui se propageait en elle dès qu'il se tenait près d'elle, dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Le coup de foudre n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple fable après tout. Non, ce n'était pas une invention, elle l'avait vécu, certes pas à la première seconde où elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, mais, par la suite, elle avait succombé.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'aurais pas appris à te connaître.

Le cœur de Winry se serra douloureusement.

- En fait non, se reprit-il, c'est faux.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un air perplexe. Il avança doucement sa main vers son visage et effleura sa joue du bout de doigts.

- Si je n'avais pas accepté cette mission, je n'aurais jamais pu me rapprocher de toi. Je serais passer à côté de quelque chose de...

- … magique, murmurèrent-ils ensemble.

TBC

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le retard ^^" Je l'avais dit, je vais avoir du mal à rester régulière à cause des cours, ça ne devrait pas être catastrophique non plus.**

**Vous devez vous en douter, on approche de la fin, j'espère que cette-dernière vous plaira! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos visites =D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

Winry sentit des larmes de joie emplir ses yeux. Elle poussa au loin son pessimisme, elle voulait croire au bonheur qui se présentait à eux, qu'il soit sinueux ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Un timide sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle fut aussitôt imitée par Envy.

- Je me sens stupide, déclara-t-il soudain sans cesser de sourire.

- Moi aussi, avoua la jeune fille. C'est fou, j'adore ça!

Elle le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'attira dans une tendre étreinte.

C'était fou, irréel, dangereux, mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait. L'un et l'autre venaient enfin de trouver une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

- Ca ne peut malheureusement pas durer, souffla-t-il à contre-cœur.

Winry hocha la tête. La réalité ne pouvait être ignorée, elle ne pouvait pas rester son otage, et lui son kidnappeur, pour toujours.

- Je vais leur donner des indices sur l'endroit où tu es. Il leur suffira de venir, on fera comme si je m'étais absenté, ainsi il n'y aura pas d'affrontement.

- Dans combien de temps?

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

La jeune fille soupira. Se séparer était la meilleure solution, la plus saine, la plus... contrariante. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque l'idée qu'ils puissent ne jamais se revoir lui traversa l'esprit. Une vive douleur s'éveilla entre ses deux yeux la faisant gémir.

- Ne commence pas à penser au pire. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer pour rien.

- Je ne pleure pas, se défendit-elle en le fixant intensément.

Non, elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Cependant, elle savait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin, attentives au moindre moment de faiblesse, elles n'hésiteraient pas à couler, ces traitresses, comme lorsque Edward et Alphonse s'éloignaient d'elle. Quelles certitudes avait-elle? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien? Et s'ils étaient amenés à se battre? De telles pensées suffisaient à l'angoisser, mais les larmes ne triompherait pas. Winry ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Envy, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète de la laisser seule, parce que oui, une fois Envy parti, une fois Edward et Alphonse repartis on-ne-sait-où, elle se retrouverait seule, encore.

- Fais-moi confiance. Tout se passera bien.

- Je te fais confiance. Mais croire que tout se passera bien, c'est comme me demander de croire au père Noël, murmura-t-elle.

Envy leva les yeux au ciel et dans la seconde qui suivit, un vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche et aux vêtements principalement rouges se tenait à sa place.

Winry fut stupéfaite par le changement si soudain. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de succomber à un énorme fou rire. Elle savait qu'Envy était capable de choses surprenantes, seulement elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ce genre de chose. Son hilarité était si forte qu'elle fut obligée de se plier en deux, tenant ses côtes douloureuses par réflexe.

Le jeune homme – ou plutôt le vieux monsieur – ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de souhaiter, en la voyant ainsi, d'être toujours en mesure de la faire rire. Il reprit éventuellement sa forme initiale lorsqu'il la perçut sur le point de s'asphyxier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant que ça. Je nous laisse encore aujourd'hui, dit-il avec tendresse. Pour le reste, fais-moi confiance et j'en ferai de-même.

Winry acquiesça avant de se blottir dans les bras de celui que son cœur désirait. Envy l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs. Tous deux enlacés, les yeux fermés, ils décidèrent d'un accord muet de ne pas se quitter de la journée, leur journée. Il y en aurait d'autres, mais pour le moment, ils désiraient simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

Cette nuit là, ils dormirent tous les deux sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil viennent les tirer de leur agréable torpeur.

Malgré tous ses efforts, toute la mauvaise volonté, toutes les mines boudeuses qu'elle put faire, Winry ne parvint pas à détourner Envy de ses projets. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, il fallait que cela soit fait avant que leur situation ne soit découverte et que le tout ne tourne au drame. La bibliothèque, seule source de distraction dans cette maison, lui procura de quoi occuper sa journée, lui évitant de trop se ronger les sangs.

Envy hésita longuement avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Accepter Winry dans sa vie la mettait en danger. Méritait-il qu'elle prenne de tels risques? Il faillit tout abandonner, donner l'indice et partir sans intentions de retour, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas forcée à s'attacher à lui. Il se doutait également qu'elle lui en voudrait plus de l'abandonner que de la faire vivre dans cette insécurité qui deviendrait, dans peu de temps, leur compagne.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se métamorphosa. Un physique quelconque pour un voyageur anonyme destiné à rencontrer les frères Elric. Selon ses informations, ils cherchaient ouvertement toutes les informations qui pourraient les renseigner sur la location de leur amie. Cela rendait sa tâche aisée. Il lui suffisait d'aller les trouver, de leur raconter qu'il avait aperçu une jeune fille ressemblant à celle de leur description, de leur donner l'endroit et l'affaire était réglée.

Égoïstement, il espérait que les deux frères mettraient du temps à s'organiser, lui accordant de cette manière plus de temps en compagnie de Winry. Mais il n'était pas naïf à ce point, connaissant l'impulsivité d'Edward, il aurait tout juste le temps de lui dire au revoir avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent.

- Et merde, jura-t-il, j'aurais dû nous laisser un jour de plus.

Winry ne put résister à l'envie de lui sauter au cou lorsqu'il passa la pas de la porte. Envy accueillit cette étreinte à bras ouverts. Ils restèrent immobiles plusieurs minutes, craignant que l'instant de leur séparation ne soit plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

Envy se résigna le premier à s'éloigner, sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Ils seront là dans une heure, chuchota-t-il la gorge serrée par l'appréhension.

- Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. C'est eux tout craché. Ils ne se sont doutés de rien je suppose?

Winry posa la question sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Elle ne doutait pas des capacités d'acteurs d'Envy. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé le jour d'avant, de leurs vies, de leur futur, de son passé à lui. Winry n'avait montré aucune répugnance envers lui même une fois son récit terminé. La jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'elle croyait en la nature des êtres, elle le pensait capable de changer, elle savait qu'il avait déjà changé. Le cœur d'Envy s'était serré en entendant ce témoignage de confiance et, pour la première fois, avait cédé au désir d'embrasser la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées pour un baiser empli d'une tendre passion. Pour la première fois ce jour là, ils s'étaient mutuellement avoués leurs sentiments, leur désir d'être ensemble, de se lier l'un à l'autre. Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient aimés, enlacés dans une maison vide, telle une page blanche, le signe d'un nouveau départ, d'un futur dont ils écriraient eux même les lignes.

La séparation serait dure, mais pas insurmontable. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourraient les faire douter de cette vérité qui saurait, en toutes circonstances, tenir tête à l'insécurité, à la solitude.

Winry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et s'imprégna de son odeur.

- Pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité qu'ils ne soient pas aussi pressés, murmura-t-elle.

Envy rit de son ton boudeur. Il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé.

- Il nous reste une heure, commença-t-il en l'allongeant sur les coussins, et je ne veux pas la perdre.

Il attaqua le cou de la jeune fille avec passion. Winry ne protesta pas bien au contraire. Elle non plus ne voulait pas perdre ce temps si précieux.

Ils s'aimèrent avec passion, tendresse, noyés dans leur amour.

Lorsque le temps de se séparer arriva, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenta d'y déroger. Ils devaient préparer l'arrivée des frères Elric, chaque seconde était précieuse. Avant de ligoter Winry au sommier de la chambre à coucher, Envy l'embrassa une dernière fois, espérant faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il fut ravi qu'elle lui réponde avec la même ferveur.

- Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

Winry lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Des adieux en pleurs n'étaient pas nécessaire, en outre ce n'était pas un adieu, juste un au revoir. Ils se reverraient bientôt, ils en étaient certains.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que les frères Elric n'acceptent de la laisser seule en compagnie de Pinako. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Winry ne cessa de penser à lui. Elle ne les trahit devant personne, gardant leur secret avec précaution.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Si tu veux on reste jusqu'à ce que les hommes de Mustang arrivent, cela ne fait que quatre jours, insista Edward pour la énième fois.

- Je vais bien Ed, ne t'en fais pas. Tous les villageois se mobilisent déjà pour surveiller les environs. Je ne suis pas seule, le rassura Winry.

Elle enlaça ses deux amis avant de leur dire au revoir. Elle les observa s'éloigner petit à petit, sa gorge se serra un peu, comme à chaque fois, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir, en quelque sorte, de leur départ. Sans leur présence, maison était beaucoup plus accessible à Envy, même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Il aurait certainement pu s'y faufiler pendant ces deux semaines, il devait être occupé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils devaient agir normalement pour se protéger et tant pis s'ils devaient pas se voir avant des mois.

Ce soir-là, Winry s'occupait de la vaisselle, l'esprit ailleurs, loin de son village natal, dans une maison dénuée de tout sauf du principal, d'amour. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Winry se rendit compte de sa présence lorsqu'il encercla sa taille de ses bras protecteurs. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant l'étreindre à l'en étouffer.

- Envy!

- Et oui, j'ai toujours pas changé de prénom, rit-il.

Elle lui martela légèrement le torse.

- Tu en as mis du temps, sanglota-t-elle.

Il perdit son sourire au profit d'une expression plus sérieuse et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Winry secoua vivement la tête.

- Tu es là, c'est le principal.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Le principal c'est que tu sois en vie, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il saisit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Un jour, déclara-t-il, un jour nous pourrons être ensemble, mais pour le moment nous devons profiter de ce que nous avons.

Elle lui sourit.

- Et nous amuser de faire ça sous le nez du morveux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Il l'embrassa aussitôt, étouffant ainsi les remarques indignées de sa compagne, loin de s'offusquer, elle lui répondit avec passion.

- Un jour, répéta-t-il, nous serons réunis. Je t'en fais la promesse.


End file.
